


After Work

by Culoniforsx (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Culoniforsx
Summary: Axel pasa la tarde en casa de Saïx tras una dura jornada de trabajo."El tintineo de líquido vertiéndose sobre el hielo en un vaso de vidrio fue inconfundible, así como el de la botella al posarla sobre la mesa de cristal. Ello (la ausencia de posavasos), significaba que había sido un día particularmente largo."{AU Actual - Shameless PWP}





	After Work

— Trabajamos en la misma oficina, pero tú estás siempre más estresado que yo, ¿cómo puede ser eso?

Axel se había quedado atrás dejando sus cosas en el ropero de la entrada, primero la chaqueta y después la corbata. Desabrochar el primer par de botones de su camisa era uno de los grandes placeres de su día a día. Al caminar pasado el recibidor, sus pasos sobre el parquet hacían eco por toda la casa.

En ese momento, Saïx abandonaba con ambas manos ocupadas la cocina por la puerta que la conectaba con el salón, y tomó asiento en el más grande de los dos sofás. El tintineo de líquido vertiéndose sobre el hielo en un vaso de vidrio fue inconfundible, así como el de la botella al posarla sobre la mesa de cristal. Ello (la ausencia de posavasos), significaba que había sido un día particularmente largo.

— Trabajamos en la misma oficina, pero yo gano mucho más que tú, ¿cómo puede ser eso?

Se encogió de hombros. Sarcasmo y el tono despiadado del mayor aparte, esa era una respuesta razonable.

Dio la vuelta al sofá, se descalzó (porque tal era la confianza que tenían) y se dejó caer a un lado del otro hombre con tal dejadez que este dio un pequeño bote. Lo vio fruncir el ceño. Después de un trago de licor, había recostado la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerrado los ojos. Entonces Axel se percató de que había dejado también un vaso para él, que procedió a llenar y llevarse a los labios. Después, se hizo de nuevo un silencio absoluto.

Aquella casa era desproporcionadamente grande para alguien que vivía solo.

Solamente en una calma similar hubiera alcanzado a escuchar el tenue suspiro que escapó del peliazul. En ese momento su postura era inusualmente relajada, pero era solamente apariencia. Fijándose bien, su expresión era casi tan rígida como acostumbraba a verla, como si a esas alturas los músculos tensos de su frente y su mandíbula ya fueran parte permanente de sus rasgos. Axel era más sencillo: en el momento en que salía por la puerta principal del edificio de la empresa, su mente se quedaba en blanco respecto a todo lo acontecido durante el día, y no volvía hasta que entraba de nuevo. Saïx, al contrario, parecía estar siempre dándole vueltas a algo al mismo tiempo que tenía los ojos puestos en todo lo demás. Aunque lo intentara, a menudo sus pensamientos se le antojaban impenetrables.

— Ni siquiera te has quitado la corbata —señaló el pelirrojo.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un sonido gutural.

Dejó el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa, y sus dedos viajaron hasta ella. Él mismo aflojó la prenda y deshizo el nudo. Después desabrochó el primero y el segundo de los botones de su camisa. La mandíbula del mayor se destensó por un instante, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero se lo calló. Abrió los ojos.

— No era necesario —expresó finalmente.

Un oído ya educado como el suyo era capaz de percibir un cambio en su tono de voz, una nota aterciopelada. Lo que quería decir era “gracias”. Axel respondió en consecuencia.

— De nada.

El otro resopló.

En el lugar donde se habían quedado sus dedos, ahora su pulgar acariciaba el comienzo de su clavícula. Después, comenzaron a ascender rozando su cuello. No le sorprendió encontrarlo tenso bajo sus yemas.

— ¿Has pensado en ir a que te lo miren?

— Tengo cita para el jueves.

Axel emitió una risa. Raro sería que no hubiera tenido ese frente cubierto también.

— Lo imaginaba.

El recorrido de sus caricias acababa de llegar hasta su mandíbula cuando el pelirrojo notó una presión en su cintura, la de los dedos ajenos instándolo a aproximarse. Claro que aquello era un sofá, y ya había alcanzado el máximo de lo que podía girarse hacia él. Así pues, retiró el vaso de las manos de este, lo dejó sobre la mesa y optó por tomar una posición encaramado al regazo de Saïx, ambas rodillas flanqueando su cuerpo. Dado que entonces sus manos se asieron a ambos lados lados de sus caderas, debía haber acertado con su decisión.

Pero pasaron los segundos, y ninguno de los dos efectuaba movimiento alguno. El ámbar de los ojos ajenos se encontró enfrentado con la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus propios labios. Saïx todavía tenía su cabeza reposada y no tenía intención de moverla si no era necesario, pero Axel no daba su brazo a torcer. Ya había ocupado ese lugar y con ello había dado por finalizado su turno. Emitiendo un sonido de protesta, finalmente el peliazul se dio por vencido.

Los dedos de Saïx se cerraron como garras en torno a su rostro, sujetándolo en la posición y el ángulo que prefería para cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas. El primer roce fue delicado y aderezado con cálido aliento. Después pidió paso poco amablemente atrapando el labio inferior del pelirrojo entre sus dientes, gesto que habría de seguir cosquilleándole aun después de que la presión desapareciera.

La intrusión de su lengua la recibió como un agradable escalofrío que nació en la parte superior de su nuca y bajó por su espalda. A pesar de la violencia de sus acciones, sus primeros besos eran metódicos y, en consecuencia, lentos. Axel, en cambio, traveseaba. De tanto en tanto, cuando el otro más embebido se hallaba, daba un tirón y se alejaba. Eso era frustrante para el peliazul, que reaccionaba reclamando con rudeza nuevamente sus labios; enredaba sus dedos en el cabello ajeno, mordisqueaba sus labios y expresaba su disconformidad a base de bufidos. Para Axel, cuyas comisuras se alzaban de satisfacción, eso entraba en su definición de diversión.

El silencio de esa casa dejaba de sonar inquietante cuando se llenaba en su lugar del rumor húmedo de la saliva.

Cuando su pulso se aceleraba, Saïx tendía a tensarse. Apretaba su agarre sobre pelirrojo, e incluso su ceño se fruncía. Hasta dejar aflorar sus instintos más primitivos en la intimidad de esa habitación parecía un privilegio que su mente consciente no le permitía concederse.

Sus labios descendieron por el cuello ajeno, primero a besos, después sus dientes pellizcaban su piel, arrancando suspiros en el pelirrojo. Si algo podía tenérsele en cuenta, era la dedicación por cubrir cada milímetro que estaba a su alcance.

— Tan solo no me dejes marcas, ¿quieres? Yo también tengo que trabajar mañana.

Saïx se detuvo; no pensaba ceder a psicología inversa tan barata. Al contrario que a él, a Axel esas cosas le traían sin cuidado, y lo sabía. Lo había visto más de una vez alardeando durante los descansos con otros colegas; cualquier resquicio de una noche agitada que hubiera quedado grabado en su piel, lo lucía como un trofeo. A veces era él el causante, y otras veces no. Los celos eran la más estúpida de todas las emociones. Eran todavía más graves cuando entre ellos ni existía una auténtica relación, ni la quería, y por ello se resistía enormemente a nombrar como tales al ardor que invadía su pecho cuando eso sucedía. Axel, que lo sabía, usaba, con tono juguetón (si no malicioso) ese conocimiento en su contra.

Quizás, si no era él quien decoraba su piel esa tarde, otro día lo sería cualquier otra persona.

Desde la base de su cuello, su lengua dejó un amplio trazo de saliva, y buscó el sitio que le pareciera más apetecible. Si quería un motivo para fanfarronear, lo tendría. Su respiración se volvió más pesada, y sus gestos más suaves. Durante su tarea de seleccionar las porciones de carne que habría de morder y succionar hasta dejar amoratada, mantuvo sus ojos entrecerrados, y sus manos, que habían encontrado un camino por debajo de la camisa del menor, acariciaban su espalda. Bajo sus palmas sentía cada respingo que este daba. Solo cuando estuvo satisfecho, repasó su obra con los labios.

— ¿Suficiente? —ronroneó el otro.

Había apoyado su brazo sobre el respaldo, y rozaba su oreja al hablar. Hacía tiempo habría encontrado pendientes en ellas, pero poco tiempo después de empezar a trabajar había dejado de llevarlos, y ya no los usaba ni siquiera en sus días libres. Eso sí que era una lástima.

Si ya había terminado de comerle la boca y marcar su cuerpo, eso significaba que ahora sí tenía permiso para recrearse en lo que quisiera, e iba a empezar por ahí. Exhaló un suspiro junto a su oído, y tomó después su oreja entre sus labios. Mientras que él era especialmente vocal en sus reacciones, Saïx solía ocultarlas. Eso, desde el punto de vista de Axel, era impráctico y un poco frustrante, pero también le había obligado a estudiar su lenguaje corporal. Así había aprendido que su debilidad se encontraba justo ahí donde ahora mimaba. La sensación de su lengua dibujando la forma de sus orejas y los sonidos que emitía junto a ellas eran una garantía para conseguir que la respiración del otro se volviese cada vez más profunda e irregular. Acariciando su pecho con los dedos, podía sentir la agitación de este. Después, su zurda comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con más torpeza de la que habría esperado. En su mente, hacerlo con una sola mano, sin mirar y con la que no era su mano dominante, tenía resultados mucho más eficientes.

Si el mayor había estado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada para dejarle espacio, ahora le dirigió una mirada fulminante y un gruñido.

— Lo estás haciendo más difícil de lo que realmente es —le reprochó.

— Ah, déjame —protestó. Ahora ni siquiera estaba atendiendo su oreja, pero se negaba a cambiar la forma en que estaba haciéndolo—. Además, ya casi he acabado.

Como tenía razón, desistió de reprenderle otra vez. Solo unos segundos más, y su torso estaba descubierto. Fue Saïx mismo quien terminó de quitársela y la dejó junto con su corbata a un lado.

Una de sus manos entonces fue a rodear la nuca del pelirrojo, exigiendo otro beso que le fue gustosamente concedido. Sus dedos acariciaban el contorno de su oreja mientras sus bocas se entrelazaban. Ya había menos espacio para florituras; ahora los labios del mayor eran demandantes y avasalladores, entre roce y roce lamía y atacaba con sus dientes, dejando los labios del ajeno sensibles y adoloridos. A este le faltó tiempo a este para quitarse también su camisa, y arrojarla al suelo sin ningún cuidado.

Cuando estuvo despojado de ella, la acción de Saïx no se hizo de esperar. Lo agarró por debajo del muslo para manejarlo, quitárselo de encima y empujarlo sobre el sofá. Una vez acostado tiró de él para acomodarse bien entre sus piernas.

— Pásame un cojín —pidió este otro, que no acababa de encontrarse a gusto con la cabeza en el reposabrazos. La respuesta fue una expresión de descontento; él acababa de acomodarse—. Si voy a estar aquí, al menos déjame estar cómodo.

Fue la sonrisa ladeada en su boca y el sutil gesto en que se relamió los labios lo que lo convencieron, y se retiró para alcanzar uno de estos y lanzárselo en la cara.

— Ya —avisó tras encontrar el lugar idóneo para el almohadón tras su cabeza—. ¿Por dónde ibas?

Saïx resopló. Incluso en ese momento, era un idiota.

Después, devolvió su atención al pelirrojo. Se inclinó su cuerpo, acercándolo de nuevo de un tirón (y este tuvo que colocarse el cojín de nuevo), y comenzó un recorrido sobre su clavícula. Axel había superado su altura con los años, pero en complexión era mucho más menudo. Saïx no solamente era más robusto, también estaba más en forma, fruto de las tardes que ocasionalmente pasaba en el gimnasio. Solo en el ejercicio físico solía encontrar la manera de vaciar su mente y descargar tensiones. O eso decía. Lo cierto era que en aquel momento nada que sucediera fuera de ese salón tenía especial relevancia.

Sus labios besaban concienzudamente cuanta piel encontraba, hambrientos pero ya no violentos. Seguían las líneas que sus músculos y cada hueso de su caja torácica dibujaban, deteniéndose solamente para mimar y humedecer sus pezones. Su camino continuó bajando por su vientre, aunque ello lo obligara a separar su cuerpo de las piernas que lo flanqueaban. No las soltó inmediatamente, y sus manos siguieron deslizándose a lo largo de la cara interna de sus muslos hasta que su boca alcanzó el borde de su pantalón. El límite que marcaba lo siguió con la lengua, y solamente entonces alzó la mirada y la cruzó con la del pelirrojo. Era una acción poco habitual en él, que prefería concentrarse en lo que hacía, y así mantener el sexo entre ambos lo más impersonal posible. De todas formas, el tinte en sus ojos no era sentimental o cariñoso: era depredador.

Deshizo el cinturón, desabrochó el pantalón y se dispuso a quitárselo de un tirón, pero solamente uno resultó insuficiente. Que si quería quitárselo tendría que moverse y maniobrar un poco más, era evidente, pero esos segundos adicionales se le antojaban tediosos. Finalmente no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, y prefirió entonces no andarse con rodeos, y desnudarlo por completo en el mismo movimiento en que retiraba su pantalón.

Solo entonces volvió a ocupar su lugar, retomando sus acciones donde las había dejado, en el bajo vientre del pelirrojo. Sus labios descendieron hasta dar con su miembro, y su lengua los sustituyó en un recorrido ascendente por toda su longitud. Bajo su diestra, la que todavía permanecía sujetando su pierna (como si acaso hiciera falta mantenerlas abiertas), sintió la ligera sacudida que había dado su cuerpo, y la tensión expectante que le precedió. Cual fuera la sensación incalificable que aquello le provocaba, era un deleite para Saïx. La primera sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro en toda la tarde, apareció en ese instante.

Se dedicó a esparcir humedad hasta que trabajar también con su mano resultase confortable. Su lengua se deshacía en atenciones, trazando toda la extensión de su erección hasta separarse y ver el exceso de saliva gotear sobre su glande. Aun a sabiendas de que ni las interrupciones ni las órdenes le gustaban, Axel extendió su mano, y esta fue a parar sobre los cabellos azules, empujándolo suavemente. Una mirada severa lo reprendió, y sus labios no hicieron más que una tentativa de volver a su labor, rozándolo solo ligeramente. Tuvo que resignarse y retirar su mano para que este decidiera continuar. Una vez la calidez de su boca lo rodeó finalmente, exhaló un jadeo, cerró los ojos un instante y apretó los dedos sobre el sofá. Tras esos segundos, y tomó la decisión de erguirse sobre uno de sus brazos para tener una mejor visión del peliazul. Una segunda vez acercó una de sus manos, pero esta vez su intención fue la de retirar el largo cabello que cubría parcialmente su rostro para descubrirlo. Saïx no ofreció resistencia, e incluso desocupó una de sus manos para acomodárselo donde no le estorbase. Aunque no cruzaba la vista con la del menor, no le importaba si este miraba. Su cabeza efectuaba un vaivén, recorriendo cuanto era capaz de abarcar en su boca, mientras sus dedos (los de la mano que no permanecía aún asida a su pierna, hundida en su carne y arañando ligeramente su piel) alargaban su recorrido hasta acunar sus testículos. Los dedos del pelirrojo dejaron en cierto punto de sostener su cabello, y en su lugar se enredaban en este, tironeando ligeramente cada vez que sus acciones hacían escaparse el aire de sus pulmones.

Solamente recibió nuevamente su atención (en su rostro, quería decir), cuando Saïx separó su boca y alzó sus ojos.

— Túmbate —esa fue la orden.

Aunque la idea no era de sus favoritas, siendo que debía tener una buena razón de ser, obedeció.

Ambas manos volvieron a manejar el cuerpo de Axel sujetando sus piernas con firmeza hasta tenerlo en una posición que a él le fuera confortable. El menor, en cambio, que había quedado con la espalda curvada y su mitad inferior alzada, no se encontraba tan cómodo, pero sus intenciones de protestar le murieron en la punta de la lengua en cuanto Saïx volvió a tener la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Su lengua lamió por última vez a lo largo de su erección y fue finalmente sustituida por el roce de sus dedos. Luego tomó una dirección descendente, recorriendo concienzudamente toda la piel que encontraba en su camino hasta su entrada. Si ya no alcanzaba a ver las reacciones en el rostro del pelirrojo, no fue necesario; los suspiros que emitía eran suficientemente reveladores. El entumecimiento casi doloroso de sus manos tensas sobre los laterales del sofá contrastaba con la corriente de placer que sacudió su sistema nervioso en el instante en que la humedad se abría paso en la cavidad. La casa, que siempre tenía, a gusto de su anfitrión, la calefacción más baja de lo que debería, se le antojaba demasiado calurosa pese no llevar prenda alguna encima.

Saïx cesó su actividad por lo que pretendía ser solamente un instante. Mordisquear la cara interna de uno de sus muslos fue una excusa barata, su auténtico objetivo era el de alzar la vista y comprobar cuál era la expresión del otro. A pesar de tanto que intentaba evitarlo, su mirada finalmente se cruzó con aquella del ajeno. Vio a un Axel agitado, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético, y se relamía los labios, resecos de expulsar aliento aceleradamente por ellos y doloridos del maltrato que habían sufrido de su boca. El rubor acalorado en su rostro, el cabello completamente revuelto, inclusive por su propia mano que se asía de sus hebras pelirrojas, aunque con menos fuerza que aquella que de sujetarse al mueble tenía ya los nudillos cansados del esfuerzo. Y sus ojos, que el instante anterior aparecían nublados de excitación, ahora ardían con intensidad suficiente como para resultar incómoda, y provocar que Saïx (el impasible, el del gesto permanentemente apático), le girara la cara y lo evitara.

Bajando su guardia, no pudo prever que el menor estiraría entonces su brazo y lo agarraría de donde fuera que en ese instante pudiera, aunque fuera su cabello, y lo atraería hacia sí para tomar su boca con una violencia que sería normalmente propia solamente de sí mismo. La sorpresa le arrancó un jadeo que se ahogó en la ávida lengua ajena, y tal como este tiraba de su pelo, así hizo lo mismo con su diestra, ya que la izquierda la agarraba el pelirrojo para guiarla de nuevo entre sus piernas, haciendo una petición evidente. Por esa vez, fue el labio de Saïx el que sufrió daños una vez el primero de sus dedos se aventuró en el interior del menor. Sus caderas se agitaron, demostrando su impaciencia hasta que un segundo se abrió paso para prepararle. No necesitaba insistir: tan necesitado como uno estaba, también se encontraba el otro. Agradeció que Axel decidiera, daba igual con cuánta torpeza, apartar sus prendas hasta dar con su miembro y saciar el anhelo que había estado apretando en sus pantalones.

— Venga —pidió finalmente el pelirrojo, apenas un suspiro que había conseguido pronunciar como una palabra, sacudiéndose nuevamente.

El mayor se incorporó sin perder un instante, y se despojó de su ropa a toda prisa. Solamente unos segundos fue lo que dedicó a contemplar al pelirrojo desnudo tendido frente a sí, antes de que surgiera en su mente el inconveniente que suponía la distancia, en ese momento colosal, que lo separaba del segundo cajón de su mesita de noche. Bufó.

— Mira en mi cartera —indicó Axel, que ahora había logrado formular una frase más clara.

En uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón la encontró. De todas las terribles costumbres que habitualmente mantenía en su vida, algunas buenas se salvaban, como la de llevar preservativos siempre encima, por si acaso, incluso si iba al trabajo.

Eso solucionaba el problema. Extendido el látex sobre su erección, Saïx impregnó sus dedos de saliva, humedeciendo algo más su entrada para facilitarse el trabajo; de nuevo, su mesilla estaba demasiado lejos. Después se clavaron en su carne, primero en su cadera, y después su pierna una vez comenzó, poco a poco, a abrirse paso en las entrañas del pelirrojo.

La reacción instintiva a aquella punzada de dolor fue tensarse. Primero contuvo el aliento, después soltó de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones. Alcanzó el brazo de Saïx y en reproche arrastró sus uñas, aunque cortas, por este. No tenía suficiente con la forma tan ruda en que lo manejaba y dejaba las marcas de sus dedos allá donde le daba por agarrarle, que ahora él también tenía que lidiar con una de las penetraciones no más fáciles que había experimentado. Aunque había sido él, a pesar de que luego lo negaría, quién más prisa había tenido por acelerar el proceso.

Y ser delicado, para un hombre como Saïx, resultaba ser el peor de los suplicios. Expulsaba cada respiración por la nariz de forma sonora, costosa, según se hundía en aquella placentera calidez, reprimiendo a la fuerza los instintos que le pedían más de esa sensación. Dirigió la mirada al rostro ajeno para comprobar su estado y esperar su aprobación. Tras unos segundos, Axel tragó saliva, se relamió los labios, y dio un solo asentimiento con la cabeza.

Solamente entonces sus caderas cobraron un movimiento constante. Aún lo calificaría de cuidadoso, y viniendo de él resultaba casi un favor. Aunque mantenía en la medida de lo posible su boca cerrada, era solamente en ese momento cuando de tanto en tanto de sus labios entreabiertos podían escucharse sonidos provenientes de su garganta. Resuellos de esfuerzo, resoplidos, y en ocasiones gemidos apenas inaudibles, ahogados en el intento de que su expresión permaneciera imperturbable. Pero eso era imposible. Desde el punto de vista de Axel, la imagen que regalaba era tan deliciosa como inusual. De la compostura que con tanto celo guardaba, quedaba nada. Había fuego en sus ojos, pero también en sus mejillas, y sus rasgos se hallaban suavizados en un gesto de placer que parecía imposible viniendo de Saïx.

Por su parte, al cabo del rato la intromisión se hacía más llevadera, y la incomodidad a la que ya estaba acostumbrado se desvanecía. Con las piernas rodeó la cintura del otro, y una vez más, tal como ya había hecho antes, se incorporó para atraerlo hacia sí. De otra forma, del mayor no saldría esa iniciativa. La rectitud y distancia que trataba de mantener, tanto como el bufido que emitió como queja, a él le traían sin cuidado. Rodeó su cuello con un brazo y aproximó sus labios a su oreja, depositando junto a ella los gemidos más húmedos y obscenos que era capaz de producir. Conocía sus gustos, y su debilidad a las muestras descaradas de excitación.

La reacción del peliazul no se hizo de esperar; sus manos se apretaron sobre el cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo hasta marcarle con las uñas y sus embestidas se tornaron más violentas. En consecuencia, el cuerpo de Axel se erizaba, temblaba en espasmos rítmicos cada vez que el ajeno lo penetraba y arrancaba jadeos sofocados de su pecho. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su propia entrepierna para atenderse a sí mismo, proveerse de cuanto placer fuera posible; la otra, agarró con fuerza el cabello azulado.

— ¿Eso es... todo? —trató de plasmar la mofa en su tono, aunque fuera falsa y su voz sonara entrecortada, esforzada—. Creía que podías follarme mejor.

No hacía falta ser un experto en el complejo lenguaje no verbal de Saïx para conocer cuál era su opinión respecto a esas palabras.

Su respuesta resultó en una especie de gruñido ininteligible, y sus dientes cerrándose en torno a su hombro. Reacomodó la posición que había adoptado sobre sus rodillas y arrastró al menor consigo en una postura similar a aquella en la que se había visto anteriormente. Su peso caía consigo en cada arremetida, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Axel. Ya no se privó de mirar a su rostro, porque ahora este se encontraba ladeado, hundido en el cojín al que con la mano libre se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin acallar en él, aunque hubiera podido, los sonidos que aumentaban de volumen, carentes de pudor, conforme más cercano se hallaba de un orgasmo que finalmente culminó sobre su propio torso.

Esa era una imagen exquisita. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron, y se relamió en pura satisfacción, consumiendo con deleite los últimos choques de sus caderas contra las ajenas hasta que él mismo hubo terminado, emitiendo solamente entonces un único sonido que hizo eco en toda la habitación.

Después, solamente el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas se prolongó hasta que se encontraron calmadas.

Saïx fue el primero en abandonar el sofá, recogiendo además sus cosas, y esa oportunidad Axel la tomó para echarse cuan largo era sobre él. Estaba agotado y, sobre todo, empezaba a notarse el entumecimiento en distintos músculos de su cuerpo. Pero era el tipo de entumecimiento positivo, el de un polvo bien echado. En su espera, decidió alargar el brazo hasta el mando de la televisión y encenderla. Al cabo de muchos minutos, regresó el peliazul. Ya estaba vestido con su ropa de estar en casa, y veía su cabello húmedo.

— Sí que te has dado prisa —y no se refería a la calma con la que en realidad se lo había tomado, sino a lo poco que había tardado en necesitar asearse.

La mirada que recibió fue despectiva. Estaba ocupando todo su sofá, viendo dibujos animados en su tele, todavía desnudo con su vientre y su pecho manchados de semen. Podía ser que la expresión del mayor no estuviese del todo injustificada.

— ¿No piensas vestirte? —ladró.

También le tiró un rollo de papel encima. Ya debía haber dado por hecho que ni se habría molestado en moverse.

— No —respondió con sencillez mientras procedía a limpiarse.

Saïx bufó, y lo obligó a encoger las piernas sentándose por poco encima de ellas. Del mando se había apropiado el pelirrojo, así que pedir que pusiera un canal menos estúpido supondría un gasto de saliva. En lugar de eso, optó por mirar la pantalla de su móvil. Tenía mensajes; ese cacharro no le dejaba ni un rato tranquilo. Los vasos sobre la mesa estaban ya aguados, y la botella, con toda seguridad, caliente, así que dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, solamente un rato hasta que decidiera empezar a contestarlos.

— Eh, Saïx —la voz ajena se atrevió a molestarlo. Por si fuera poco, también le estaba tocando el hombro con el pie—. ¿Qué tienes de cena?


End file.
